We are Weapons
by SeekersTF4
Summary: Trap in a world without Wolverine would Laura want to live? Another clone like her and she is willing to protect him at all cost. Enough to leave and hunt down Cadmus and destroy it and the people that want to harm Conner. Finding Ace she would protect
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **We are Weapons

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **Present: Superboy/MissMartian; Future:Superboy/X-23; the rest idk

**Summary: **Trap in a world without Wolverine would Laura want to live? Another clone like her and she is willing to protect him at all coast. Enough to leave and hunt down Cadmus and destroy it and the people that want to harm Conner. Finding Ace she would protect her and give her a childhood Ace deserves.

Chapter 1: Not the only Clone

"Where am I" asked Laura as she laid on the ground while facing the dark sky, filled with stars and a bright moon. She remember that someone, can't remember who, but he tried to kill Wolverine with a ray gun thing and she pushed him out of the way. Laura painfully sat up and tested all her arm and leg muscles to see if she need a little more time to heal. Everything seem to be fine and she started to scan the place. What she notice was that she was setting on a ledge of a mountain. Looking around some more to try and figure out where she was but nothing look familiar. Then her eyes caught the sight of some red robots flying away.

"Ironman?" ask Laura to no one and started to chase after them but was cut short because they left in sonic speed. Laura sigh in annoyance that the only person could help her get back to Wolverine , had left.

"Stupid heap of junk" mumble Laura as she started to explore the mountain and figure the path to the small town that the mountain over look. Laura froze and started to smell people around and her X-23 instincts started to kick in.

"Who are you and what are you doing in private property?" ask a guy with blue tights and red cape. Laura narrow her eyes because hey this guy was floating in air.

"It's only fair if you tell me who you are and I'll tell you who I am" growled Laura as she took a fighting stance not caring at their shock face. She unseal her claws as she turn and ripped the rope net that was aim for her.

"I know your there, I can smell you" yelled Laura and looked ready for anything. Then a guy in green come out while pointed an arrow at her. Wasn't there a guy in the Avengers that use a bow and arrow…Yeah, Captain America mention his name….what was it?

"Hawkeye?" asked Laura not lowering her stance and saw a confuse look.

'Well that wasn't him…Didn't Captain America mention his costume was purple?' thought Laura to only dodge a punch from a female that she smelled a few feet away from her. She was set on slashing the female that was wearing what for her looked like a one piece swimsuit and jacket but Laura was force to unseal her claw from her boat as she kick the arrow in half. She then flip her way to the guy with tights and slash where the big S was place. Laura watch him eyes widen in shock as she drew blood from him. As she was about to slink her claws into his chest but she never got close because the female chick let out a screech so loud that it knock her down. Her ears started to ring but she still up, shakily.

"Your out number! Lower your stand and we won't hurt you" said the female that made her ear ring.

"Yeah heard that before…I just want to get back to Wolverine" said Laura in a little hesitation that she was finally give in to these….people? Mutants?

"Wolverine?" ask the green guy.

"Forget it! For some reason you don't know him! So let me go and find him on my own" said Laura as she re-claw her four claws and started to head down the hill. Laura then wrap her arms around herself, finally feeling the cold night air. She stop her tracks and turn back to the "mutants".

"Hey, do you know what direction the red bot went? I'm sure, Ironman would help me get back to Wolverine"

"I think you mean Red Tornado, Miss" said the green guy.

"Red Tornado? Never heard of him plus who are you guys? Are you part of the Avengers?" ask Laura trying to figure out who they where.

"No, I'm Superman, this is Black Canary, and Green Arrow and we are part pf the Justice League" with this declaration Laura's eyes widen in shock. She remember the guys that wanted to send Wolverine to another dimension.

"No no no…It can't be happing …No no no" whisper Laura louder as she held her head and feel down on her knees. She now knew that she was far from home, way far. The only person she love and felt at home where ever he was with her, was gone. She was alone again and the thought of being weapon X again started to slip into her mind.

'Your just a weapon…a clone' said a voice in her mind.

"Are you ok?" ask Black Canary as she cautiously went to the young girl's side.

"I want to return back to my dimension…Can you help me?" ask Laura as she face Black Canary with a lost look in her eyes that showed emptiness.

"Yes, what is your name little one?"

"My given name is X-23"

* * *

><p>Laura followed the three heroes into the cave and come into view with 5 adults and 6 kids arguing about a robot. She watch as Superman made his way to wake up a girl with blond hair that was wearing green.<p>

"Who is this, Green Arrow?" ask a guy with a tone authority voice and had a bat symbol.

"This is X-23, we found her in Mount Justice territory and from the way she acts, she never heard of us. She came in conclusion that she's not from this dimension and wants to return" replied Green Arrow as Laura stayed behind them, a good distance.

"What kind of name is X-23?" asked the one orange hair boy stuck in what look like cement.

'A one for a clone' thought Laura but didn't want to say it out loud because she didn't know how they would react.

"Kid Flash I think that's her "hero" name not real one" said the guy in the full red suit and Laura concluded that this guy could be called Flash. She just had to take out the 'Kid' from Kid Flash's name.

"You're a clone" said a guy in green skin causing Laura to tense up at the declaration.

"You read my mind" Laura said simply and narrow her mind. She never like someone reading her mind. It made her feel like she was violated. She tried to close her mind of but the green skin guy was to powerful and it piss her off. She glance at everyone in the room and saw the shock face of everyone except the bat guy and green skin guy.

"Did Cadmus make you!" yelled the boy that look so much like Superman.

"Never heard of Cadmus" said Laura as she looked for an escape because her instinct scream to leave.

"We will not hurt you" said a guy with yellow shirt like skin.

"Yeah heard that before" said Laura and un-shield her claws as the guy in green skin was making his way to her. They said that they where going to help her but now she was regretting it. Then she saw the two boys caught in the cement where free and the boy that resemble Superman started too make his to her. Her sense of smell has tracked everyone and how far they where so she could watch this boys actions. Laura's green eyes lock with the guy in green skin's eyes and she gave a warning growl at him. She he notice a similar green skin girl trying to stop the boy (that resemble Superman). Then notice her narrow her eyes at her because the boy just brush her off and really not cared about her at the moment. Laura watched as the boy stop next to the green skin guy and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you a clone?" he asked her causing Laura to blink in surprise but didn't show that she was surprised.

"So what if I am a clone?" asked Laura and a quick glance at the rest. She concluded that if thing get worse that she would take the Bat guy and the green skin guy and make her escape.

"Because I'm a clone. I was name project Kr." said the boy that resemble Superman to her and she shield her claws at the declaration. Another clone like her. She narrow her eyes at this because she destroyed the bases of Weapon X and kill the people that were involve with the cloning but then she remember that she was in a different dimension.

"A clone too….does this mean you're also a weapon?" ask Laura causing Superboy to tense up that the mention of 'weapon'. She chuckled in her mind and knew that the green skin guy read her thoughts.

"So they rescue you before they train you to be a killer…" whisper Laura knew that the boy heard her and the green skin guy read and she stood tall waiting what this 'Justice League' would decided to do to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **We are Weapons

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **Present: Superboy/MissMartian; Future:Superboy/X-23; the rest idk

tell me what other parings :D

RobXKF?

RobXArtemis?

KFXArtemis?

RobXArtemisXKF? (Blame all the threesome I have read lol)

ALXRA?

ALXArtemis?

MMX?

ZatannaX?

**Summary: **Trap in a world without Wolverine would Laura want to live? Another clone like her and she is willing to protect him at all coast. Enough to leave and hunt down

Cadmus, destroy it and the people that want to harm Conner. Finding Ace (a metahuman of the age of 5 being experiment found in Lex Corp) Laura would protect her and

give a childhood Ace deserves.

**Chapter 2**: A Connection and Leaving

Laura sat in the far corner of the living room of the cave base, trying to be invisible to the two teens that live in Mount Justice (that what they told her it's called, said it used to be head quarters for the Justice League but now it was for the their team; Young Justice). She watched in envy that Conner(she was told that was his name) was happy interacting with M'gann (his girlfriend, she concluded) like he wasn't a weapon. How she will give anything to be like him. To be innocent, not be to tainted with someone else's blood in her hand, and have no sins. Everyday Laura stares at her hands and the only thing she see is blood dripping even though she has long wash them but her mind torture her by not acknowledging that she is clean. Laura sighs at the these thoughts and gently took out "The Adventure of Pinocchio" book that her mother used to read to her. She ran her figure's on the cover, as if trying to get the book to transfer the meaning of why her mother read this to her. "Why aren't you in bed?" asked Laura and put the book away and turn to look at Conner. She already smelled that M'gann went to her room to sleep.

"Tell me your story of how you came here Conner" said Laura trying to figure out what was different of him and her.

"I'll tell you if you tell me yours" stated Conner trying to figure out more about someone one, almost equal to him.

"Only of why I was made and who is my DNA "donor" is" said Laura trying not to tell this more innocent clone of how she was an assassin and other tainted stuff. Conner agreed and started to tell her about Cadmus and how the team save him from a pod. Telling her how he beat Kid Flash, Aqua lad and Robin. He said he wasn't proud of what he did to them but Laura reassure him that it was instincts only. Conner saw a frown forming on her lips when he talked about Superman and how he ignore him. He was surprised of how easy it was to talk to X-23 and he just knew her for a few hours. Conner came in conclusion the reason could be that both of them were clone. After he finish telling his 6 week of life he experience he turn his attention to X-23. He watch as she brought her knees to her chest and gave a long sigh. Then he listen as she told him that before she was clone there were 22 attempts which have failed and she was 23rd. The people that made her then train her to be an assassin, a weapon. He was surprise when she told him in honesty she wanted to kill her "father" because she thought the only way was to kill herself and him. He listen as she retold of what Wolverine (father) told her, she did had a choice to live and it didn't matter if he died. Watching a smile light up her face making him his stomach turn as she said, "That's when I decided protect him at all cost. Even as far as to sacrifice her life. This is the reason I'm here"

"You should go to bed. I will sleep soon" said Laura, trying to encourage Superboy to leave her and get some sleep.

"Good night X-23" said Conner a little uneasy of using the project name.

"It's Laura…my mother name me be-before…she name me" said Laura silently curse herself for almost telling Conner she was force to kill her mother.

"Well good night Laura. Sleep well" said Conner not trying to push her into telling him.

"Good night Conner" said Laura back as she watch him return to his room. Once she heard everyone was asleep. She quickly made her way to the computer. Laura knew there was a slim chance she will return to Wolverine. Bypassing the security with ease, Laura started to research what the Justice League had on Cadmus. From the start Laura knew already that she couldn't…can't stay here because these teens were innocent and she wasn't. She couldn't drag them into her life. She could kill them just like she killed her mother. Plus she could make sure Conner would be safe once she destroys Cadmus. Tapping into experience, Laura knew the people that made Conner would just let him go they will return for him. They were waiting. It was almost like when those people use the "trigger" and she went into a killing spree and in result killed her mother. They wouldn't just let Conner leave and she already knew these people were benefiting some way since Conner was now in a team. Laura nose pick up a scent, she already categorized as Black Canary. Quickly she shut down the computer and blend in with the shadows. Once she saw Black Canary was in front of her, Laura mumble "sorry" and before Black Canary could do anything she knock her pressure point on her neck. Laura caught her and gently lower her to the floor and put her down. Laura turn to the door which lead to the outside and she ran into the new world she didn't know. Laura just hope that Conner would understand why she couldn't stay with him and the team.

**Seekerstf4**: Sorry that this is really short but I'm stuck and at the moment I bought X-23 comics so I'm reading them to get a better sense of Laura's character

again I'm sorry again It's the same with **Bat Family Naming, Dixon Family** I had it plan out but then it changes a lot sigh


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **We are Weapons

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **Present: Superboy/MissMartian; Future:Superboy/X-23; RobinXArtemisXKidFlash? the rest idk

**Summary: **Trap in a world without Wolverine would Laura want to live? Another clone like her and she is willing to protect him at all coast. Enough to leave and hunt down Cambus and destroy it and the people that want to harm Conner. Finding Ace she would protect her and give her a childhood Ace deserves.

A/N: Sorry it took forever and it's short and that there might be spelling, and grammar error sorry again

**Chapter 3**: Ace

Living in the street in this new world for about a week was enough time got Laura get the basic of how this world work. It was different from her own world in many diverse ways. One, people who had power weren't called mutant's but Super heroes, and aliens. Other got their power by a science accident disaster in which resulted in having powers. Some even where like Ironman which is a person that had no power what so ever but had technology to help. She managed to avoid the Justice League (like the Avenger) with her kin sense of smell. Right now, she has made her way to Metropolis because she integrated a guy who said (in his time of fear) Cadmus started in this city. Then she beat out a name, Lex Luther, which she got was a big Corp guy. Laura sighed at a dead end and decided to walk the streets with a leather jacket she stole from a thug that assaulted her. He was deceased so he didn't need it, and she did. She looked around the average city and stop when her nose caught the sense of Superman. Trying to look for the man in read and blue tights and a cape but her eyes could not locate him. Laura follows her nose to some reporters, and she sniffs the air again which it came behind her. She turns and came to face with a news reporter with glasses who smell like Superman. Laura then noticed him was moving his hand to his ear, and she knew what he was going to call his team mates.

"I know who you are. You may change your appearance but not your scent" Laura growled quickly at him and watch as Superman stopped his hand and let it drop to his side.

"Why are you doing this? Come back to Mount Justice" whisper Superman low so no one could hear.

"I can't go back…" Laura said simply as she shoves her hand in the jacket pockets. She did not attempt to run but stay where she was and looked at a random building.

"You know. You should appreciate Conner more," said Laura as she turns her head to look into Superman's glasses and eyes. She watches him tense at his clones name.

"Your lucky you didn't get a clone that was trained to kill and blame you for the life he lived" Laura said once again as she fingered the pages from the book in her pocket. The lease she could do was to have Superman acknowledge Conner.

"…Did that happen to you?" asked Superman a little more concern about her life.

"Yeah…always thought that if we both were weapon -hate the idea- that I thought to the only way to stop it was to destroy him and myself" Laura said as her voice started to crack causing Superman to frown at the sadness he heard coming from her. With that said Laura started to walk away from him and headed for the bad part of the city. She ignored the "Hey wait" shouts from Superman and left him behind with the crowd, he could that block his way to her. Once she was far away from the crowds she started to run from alley to alley. She was sure Superman would come looking for her, and she did not want to be caught.

* * *

><p>Looking at the tall Lex Corp building, Laura notice it was well secure in all perimeter. However, she could infiltrate anywhere with 100% success rate. Once she memorized the interior map (hacking) she started to scale the side with her claws. Laura was glad she stole a full black body suit but the mask she took reminded her too much of Deadpool. It looked like the exact the same yet her was all black and white. She somewhat missed the funny yet stupid guy always seems to make her laugh at the stupidest things. She made it to the roof and quickly made her way to the air vents and slash it open. She dived in and started to crawl through the vents and guided her way to the control room.<p>

Laura smelled the room and she smile when the area was clear and no one around. She slices the vent again and drops down on the floor of the control room. She made her way to the control panels and started to hack into the server. After a minute of no luck into trying to figure out what project Kr was about growl of frustration escape her lips and was ready to slash the screen in half as she did in the past when she found Wolverine's bio. However, her eyes caught a folder label "PROJECT METAHUMAN WEAPON." Laura took a deep breath to calm her anger of not finding about Conner and clicking in the folder. Her eyes narrow as she read about a young little girl was being trained as a weapon. This cause her to have a brief flash of her time in the lab of her own captive. Out of anger, Laura slashed the computer, and in the process destroyed any data it contained. She cursed as the alarm went off. Laura knew she had momentary time left and bolted out to the location the little girl was being held. While she made her way though the halls, Laura threw small bombs that stick to the walls. Laura stood by a big door with dead guards at each side and raise her claws upwards. In a swift motion, the claws made contact with the steel door and mere second it fell apart. Laura to her mask off and came into view with a five-year-old with short black hair and blackish eyes that look lost, no life.

"Hey, I'm here to take you away from these people which are trying to make you into a weapon" Laura said as she did not dare to get close to the child just in case had fear.

"I believe you…I read your mind...you're like me but suffer more and want to stop it from happening to me…my name is Ace, yours?" the girl said that made Laura blink in surprise Ace was, well mature for her age.

"Laura, my name is Laura, Ace," said Laura and watch Ace make her way to her. Eyes widen in surprise as Laura felt Ace embrace her with little arms. Laura let a smile slip into her face and returned Ace's hug. She quickly let go and started to sniff the air.

"Hurry Ace, get your stuff, there are people coming" Laura said with a growl and started to put her mask on. She then turned to Ace again clench her fist in rage as her eyes landed the only thing Ace carried, a stuff bear.

"It's okay, Laura. You are taking me away from them" Ace said back and held her arms out to Laura, asking to be pick up. Laura grunted and gently held Ace in her chest.

"Hold my neck tight, Ace. The people are close, and they could be dangerous" Laura said and started to run to the elevator. However, she skidded to a halt as the red light of the elevator turn red and a binge sound which followed by gun being fired. Laura narrow her eyes and processed to run straight at the men with guns and in the process dodging bullets. Her claws came out as she started to slash and stab every single guard (more like special Ops) in sight. Laura look to make sure all the guards were dead she ran to the elevator and started to scale to the roof. Once on top of the roof Laura threw the reaming bomb and made her way to the edge. Laura look over the ledge but didn't get to see much as pain shout through her back as every bullet hit its mark. The moment of impact of the bullets caused Laura to fall off the ledge and was heading for the ground. Ace scream the sudden free fall and the wetness on her side which she already knew was the blood from Laura. She was going to lose the only person that cared for her, understood her. With this thought Ace's grip Laura tight, fearing that she might lose her.

'I was a fool to let my guard down' Laura thought as she coughed up blood up.


	4. AN: Sorry and Drawings

**SeekersTF4:** I want to apologize for not update this story (plus all the other ones) I am sorry! And the guilt of not updating is eating up alive!

WHY can't I write the next chapter?! I have an idea how it going but I can't seem to make it longer...Arghhh Soo I Drew more pictures of about my story to make it up to you guys

I'm sooooooo sooorrrrryyyyyy the writers block is consuming me D:

So hopefully you guys forgive me D:

Go to my profile all the drawings are there and  
>hopefully I update fast so I will keep drawing<p>

These are the drawing in my profile which I drew them all for you guys

** Laura and Ace and Laura with her black suit from the previous chapter **(X-23 and Ace)**  
><strong>

I will draw more later I had a drawing with Laura and Superman but I miss place it (and superman came out buff to T_T)

Sorrrrrry _ I'm such a failure because I take forever to update siiiigghhhhh


End file.
